Once Upon a Party
by TheChiziru-Chan
Summary: Ichigo's having trouble getting over his ex orihime and keigo decides to help, rukia is going out clubbing for the first time, what will happen when they meet for the first time? RukiaXIchigo and a hint of RenjiXByakuya in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey, fancy seeing you here1 so this is my first fanfic, ever, so please dont be mean! but if you having anything to say that could people me im prove my work go ahead, I need as much help as i can get!

I dont own Bleach or any of its characters blah blah blah, umm i think thats about it... happy reading!

* * *

Once upon a Party

Chapter 1

"Nana! Nana! Have you seen my new purple shoes?" Rukia yelled down the stairs from the landing. She was in a blind panic, by some strange miracle she had managed to convince her unbelievably strict older brother, Byakuya, to let her go out with her friends for the night and she was going to be late meeting them! She had spent the last two hours carefully doing her make-up and a sorting her hair she couldn't find her stupid shoes! She had bought them a few days earlier and they added a few well needed inches to her small size. Rukia had always been small, she was the size of a ten year old and she was nearly fourteen, so when there was an opportunity to make herself look taller, especially when the shoes were so beautiful, she took it with both hands. And when they matched her outfit perfectly there was no chance in hell she was leaving without them, she had her shoulder length raven coloured hair pinned back with a delicate purple flower and was wearing a dainty lilac and pale pink dress that had sparkles gathering round the hem of the dress, along with the heels she looked absolutely breath-taking, and she couldn't find them!

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Ichigo Kurosaki, a healthy fifteen year old boy with bright orange hair (which was funny considering his name meant strawberry in Japanese), dreamy chocolate coloured eyes and an extremely well-toned body for a boy of his age, was also preparing for a night out with his mates, but he wasn't as excited as Rukia, infact he seemed positively pissed off about the whole situation. All he wanted to do was to lay on his bed feeling sorry for himself, but no, he had to be dragged out to town by Keigo and Mizuiro, who were determined to help him get over Orihime, who had dumped him over a month ago. She was the beauty of the school, every boy wanted her. She had deep cinnamon coloured eyes and silky long auburn hair that went right down to her waist and always had two blue-petal flower pins holding her fringe to the sides of her face. But despite her angelic looks, she did not have the personality to match. She was always obsessive over Ichigo and followed him around like a lost puppy but he never showed any interest in her, when he did finally start to notice her and show interest, she began to lose interest. And for the short time they date she never said a single kind word to him but stayed with him anyway too make her seem more popular until finally one day she got bored and left him for Uryu Ishida, about the only person in the school how Ichigo had ever hated, leaving Ichigo in a heartbroken mess.

* * *

Ever since Ichigo has been staying inside, wallowing in his own self-pity. He had been isolated from the rest of the world so long that when his friends did at last pull him back into the real world and into the club it seemed very surreal. All the lights seemed blindingly bright and the music was deafening, so much so that he felt completely disorientated and went to sit at the bar to order himself a drink when he saw her on the dance floor, dancing with her friends and a couple of guys.

* * *

When Rukia finally got to the club she saw Rangiku and Yourichi waiting for her, Rangiku seemed to have had a couple of drinks. She quickly apologised for being late, explaining how everything in her house was determined to get lost as they entered the club. It was different to how she had imagined, much louder and more packed she almost felt claustrophobic when she first walked in but soon got used to the heavy bass going through her whole body and was soon beginning to enjoy herself. Both Rangiku and Yourichi had already had four or five drinks each but Rukia decided to take it easy considering this was the first real time going out where there was a lot of alcohol, she had only just finished a small Bacardi Breezer and was dancing quite happily with a couple of guys that Rangiku and Yourichi had picked up when she noticed a guy with bright orange hair staring at her from the bar over on the other side of the club. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away, suddenly finding something extremely interesting at the bottom of his glass. Rukia thought nothing of it and carried on dancing, until she caught his eyes on her again, and again, and again. She looked over in his direction again expecting to see him but discovered that he had moved. She felt like a piece of her heart had been taken with him, this confused her, how somebody could make her feel this way when she didn't even know his name. She started to panic slightly when she couldn't see his face in the crowd. 'How hard can it be to find somebody whose head is practically on fire!' she screamed in her head.

* * *

Ichigo continued to watch the mystifying girl as she danced; he was completely hypnotized by her. Nobody had ever had this effect on him before, not even Orihime, and when she caught him gazing at her he still couldn't help but steal another glance in her direction. Finally he gave up on actually drinking his drink and went outside to clear his head that was so full of questions. Who is this girl? Why can't I get her out of my head? Was she with one of those guys she was dancing with? Would she ever be interested in me? The questions were endless, he thought his head was going to explode when suddenly a very drunk Keigo staggered joyfully over to his side, spilling his drink everywhere as he walked, it was surprising he was even drunk with the amount he was chucking all over the place.

"SoIchigo, youseenanybodylikeyet?" he slurred, his hand on Ichigo's shoulder trying to remain on his feet.

"Nah, not really… have you?" Ichigo said keeping his trademark scowl safely in place, trying to steer like convocation away from the subject. Keigo started giggling like a small child.

"You're lying, Ichigo!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Ichigo millimetres away from his face, right between the eyes. "I saw you staring at that girl! You barely took your eyes off her!" he said sounding all smug as if he had figured out Ichigo's deepest and darkest secret.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Keigo," he said sounding calm, not wanting Keigo interfering in his love life, again.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"No, but you're probably going to tell me anyway,"

"I think you should go talk to her, I think she likes you," Ichigo looked slightly surprised at this.

"You do? How could you possibly know that?" His mask accidently slipping away for no more than a couple of seconds, but it was enough, Keigo smirked.

"I knew you liked her! On the short occasions that your eyes weren't glued to her, she was looking at you and when you left to come out here you could see the look of panic in her face when she realised you were gone and she couldn't find your head in the crowd, she likes you," Keigo finished triumphantly, he then realised that his drink was gone so he disappeared back into the club in search of more alcohol. 'She likes me, does she?' he thought to himself whilst letting a rare smile slip onto his face.

* * *

Rukia, feeling a little disappointed, gave up on her search for the redhead just as a rather rowdy brunette wandered in demanding to be giving tequila from the skull of a lemur otherwise he would sue everybody there for getting him pregnant. She ignored the lunatic and carried on dancing with the guy Rangiku had introduced he to, who she had recently discovered was called Renji.

* * *

Ichigo stood with his back against the wall for a couple more seconds, drink in hand, and then pushing himself of the wall, downing the last of his drink he walked confidently back into the club.

* * *

Rukia was busy trying and failing to get this mysterious man out of her head when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to find a certain strawberry looking back at her with his chocolately eyes.

"Uh… Hey," she said nervously, unsure of how to act and whether to mention the fact that he had been staring at her all night.

"Hey, I saw you dancing earlier, you looked beautiful and still do," he replied, suddenly very smooth and almost creepy by how seriously he was taking the situation. 'Well that answers that question,' she thought.

"Urm thanks! ... I guess," she said hesitantly, sneaking a glance at Yourichi, who was just behind Ichigo nodding her head furiously, encouraging her to talk with this new guy.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, do you want to go out with my sometime?" Rukia looked over his shoulder at Yourichi, who now looked like she was having at fit.

"Rukia Kuchiki and sure, I'd love to!" she said smilingly sweetly.

"Ichigoooooooo! Mummy said home was for the green panda hat! I go wanna to the panda hat king pleeeeeease!" Keigo whined whilst pushing between Ichigo and Rukia, then falling into Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, I guess this means I have to go," Ichigo said apologetically, internally cursing his drunken friend whilst attempting to peel him off his chest.

"Okay…" Rukia replied looking down at her feet feeling a little sad, then looking back up quickly and shouting, "Hey Ichigo, wait!" As she grabbed his arm and quickly scribbling something down on it then letting go. "Call me!" she called after the pair with a massive grin on her face. Suddenly Rangiku and Yourichi appeared by her sides, both slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Nice work there kid, you caught yourself a big fish," Yourichi commented sounding impressed whilst Rangiku just giggled whilst struggling to remain upright.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey again! Sorry if its been for every but I might have accidently broken my laptop... (wasn't me) but it's back now and here's chapter 2! Please enjoy and I should be up uploading chapter three probably next weekend.

I don't own bleach or any of it's characters D,X I wish I did!

**Once Upon a Party**

Chapter 2:

The minute from when she woke up on the day after the party she had been ready to pounce on the phone at any second, almost having a heart attack every time it started ringing only to be bitterly disappointed when it turned out to be Rangiku or Yourichi trying to wind her up. Finally, when she had almost completely given up on Ichigo calling her the phone ringed. She sighed with frustration as she picked up the phone and said.

"Seriously, if either of you call me one more time then I swear to god I'm dropping my phone in Byakuya's koi fish tank!"

"Uhhh.. hey Rukia, nice to see you too,"

"Omgomgomg! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of my mates who keep calling me repeatedly to annoy me! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean it! Do you hate me?" Rukia replied quickly sounding very panicked.

"Nah, don't worry, I have friends like that too, I would have already lobbed the phone so hard at their face that it stays there by now so you're doing pretty good!" Ichigo said in a jokey way and being completely understanding, an image of Keigo had popped into his mind when she spoke.

"Haha! Wow, you're worse than me! That's impressive!" Rukia laughed awkwardly.

"Soooo, I was wondering… did you want to come see a movie or something with me sometime?" Ichigo asked nervously, mysteriously losing that confidence he had gained so quickly due to the alcohol the day before.

"Oh my god yes! Of course!... Oh wait," Rukia said excitedly but then suddenly remembering something she really didn't want to remember.

"What?" Ichigo asked, curious to know what could bring her mood done so quickly.

"….I need to convince my brother, Byakuya, to let me go out," Rukia muttered sadly knowing just how difficult that was to do.

"Oh… well just do what you did to make him agree to you going out yesterday," Ichigo said trying to be helpful.

"That's exactly the point; I have no idea what I said to convince him the other day. I just think he wanted me out of the house so his 'friend' Renji could come round.." Rukia said in a sarcastic manner, her brother believed that nobody knew about his homosexuality and Renji even though it was very clear.

"Well you be able to persuade his 'friend' to distract you brother for a couple of hours?" Ichigo replied you could practically hear the scheming cogs in his head whirring.

"Yeah that could work… there's just one thing,"

"What is it?"

"I have no way of contacting him," Rukia admitted feeling terrible.

"Oh… Wait a sec did you say Renji, as in Renji Abarai?"

"Yeaaahh.. Why?" Rukia asked sounding suspicious.

"I know him! He's in my Kendo Club! We kinda get on,"

"Wow, really? That's such a coincidence!"

"I can talk to him on Tuesday if you want me to!" Ichigo said sounding excited that they had figured out a way to overcome their barrier.

"Thank you so much! Yay that means we can go see that film now and not have to worry about my controlling Nii-sama!" Rukia said, clearly jumping up and down because Ichigo could hear the bed bouncing underneath her through the phone.

"Okay I guess I'll speak to you again after Tuesday sometime after I found out how helpful Renji plans on being," replied Ichigo.

They exchanged mobile numbers so that they could contact each other more easily then Ichigo said his goodbyes and hung up. Rukia was buzzing with excitement, not only was she going to be seeing a lot more of Ichigo, but she had also been given an opportunity to pull of wool over her brother's eyes which was definitely something that didn't happen often.


	3. Chapter 3

Francesca Docketty

**Once Upon a Party – Chapter 3**

It was Tuesday and Ichigo was sitting in class watching the last 5 minutes slowly tick past. He could have sworn the clock was broken from just how slowly the seconds seemed to tick by. But suddenly without him realising it was the end of the day and the bell went, people and noise rushed past him. Keigo practically bounced out of the room begging anybody and everybody to come to a party he was organising. Ichigo knew he would probably get dragged into it sooner or later. Average Tuesday afternoon. Ichigo waved goodbye to his friends and headed down the corridor in the other direction towards the gym. _**'Time to go negotiate with Renji then I guess,' **_Ichigo thought to himself. As he slowly made his way to Kendo Club he bumped into the man himself.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo called out. Renji turned around with a surprised look on his face, as if Ichigo had just pulled him out of a daydream.

"Ichigo, hey! You surprised me," Renji said happily, clearly in a good mood for once. _**'Maybe he was thinking about Byakuya and the other night!' **_Ichigo thought smirking to himself but not letting Renji see.

"What were you thinking 'bout Renji? Anything interesting," Ichigo asked trying hard not to laugh his ass off.

"What you mean be 'interesting'?" Renji said raising one eyebrow looking at Ichigo suspiciously, _**'He's scheming something, I know it,'**_ Renji thought completely confused to what he was taking about.

"Oh I don't know… maybe something like a certain raven-haired man? Who knows…" said Ichigo casually but then smirking after he saw Renji's eyes widen like saucers at the realisation of what he had said.

"H-How did you know? Who told you!" Renji half-whispered, trying to avoid unwanted ears.

"His sister, but don't worry I won't tell anybody… if you decide to be helpful that is," Ichigo said with a hint of mischief in his eyes, smirking, as he watched the horror and fear grow in Renji's.

"W-What do you want me to do?" Renji asked sounding suspicious, unsure on with he should trust Ichigo not to tell his secret.

"I want you to… 'distract' him for me."

"Distract him?" Renji said feeling really confused.

"Yeah, distract him. You see I've starting dating Rukia, his younger sister, and apparently he becomes much more flexible when you're meant to be coming over."

"So let me get this straight. You won't tell anybody about me being… gay if I cover you when you want to fuck his sister?" Renji said looking at Ichigo sceptically.

"You make it sound so bad but, yeah! Sound like a good deal to you?" Ichigo said sounding surprisingly upbeat considering he was blackmailing Renji. Renji seemed hesitant whilst he thought it over.

"….Fine, but you tell anybody and the deals off." Renji said sounding very serious.

"Of course!" Ichigo said sounding remarkably like Kisuke with all the fake innocence, all that was missing was the fluttering fan in front of his face. Almost as soon as the words left Ichigo's mouth they arrived at the doors to the school changing rooms therefore making that the end of the conversation to avoid eavesdroppers. They moved to one of the many benches and started to get ready for sparring.

For the next couple of hours training and sparring went on like usual except for the fact that Renji seemed slightly distant for most of it. Whilst digesting the words that Ichigo had recently fed him he realised that he had no idea when he was meant to actually be 'distracting' Byakuya or for how long. He blushed slightly just thinking about it but forced it back down when he realised that Ikkaku had noticed and was giving him a funny look. When the sparring session ended Renji quickly made a beeline for Ichigo how was busy trying to politely make the people around him to piss off as soon as he saw Renji walked towards him knowing exactly what he was intending on speaking about.

"Hey Ichigo, you know what you said earlier… about me helping you out?" Renji said nervously, blushing slightly.

"Yeaahhh, go on," Ichigo said moving his hand in a circlular motion telling Renji to hurry up.

"Well…. You didn't say earlier… when exactly did you want me to 'distract' him? And how long for?" Ichigo tried desperately to stop himself from collapsing on the floor with laughter from all Renji's awkwardness.

"Let's saaaaaaaaaaay..." Ichigo said thinking "Friday at 7 foooor at least three hours but just as long as you can would be great!" Ichigo said still smirking his head off. Renji briefly paused for thought before nodded and then saying,

"I'll see what I can do. I'll text you later," as he turned to leave. Ichigo bowed dramatically in a piss taking kinda way whilst saying,

"Thank you for your consideration, Mr Abarai! Till the next time," he looked up with a triumphant smirk right across his face. Renji ignored Ichigo's antics and simply replied,

"Later Kurosaki," whilst raising his hand as he walked away.


End file.
